


Saving My Nephilim- Part Two (Loving A Nephilim Book Three)

by EideticPrettyBoySpence



Series: Loving a Nephilim [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticPrettyBoySpence/pseuds/EideticPrettyBoySpence
Summary: This story takes place during 13x22 and 13x23
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Loving a Nephilim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246541
Kudos: 1





	Saving My Nephilim- Part Two (Loving A Nephilim Book Three)

When I finally stop shaking and let Sam go, he takes two strides and wraps his mother in a hug. Dean takes a step toward them, staring at his brother like he's seeing a ghost. Which he may think he is, not only because of his job but because Cas just told us Sam was dead. 

"Sam? What happened?"

"He, uh..." Sam clears his throat. "He brought me back."

We all look over at Lucifer at the same time, identical expressions of shock on our faces. The devil shrugs with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "It's what I do."

"It is not what you... how did you get in here?" Cas growls, glaring at his brother.

"VIP pass. I'm with the band. Come on, shouldn't you be thanking me? I- I gave Sammy an extra life. Besides, what with my... little bro here being a hot mess, I figured you'd need me. So I'm here to join the team. Your name is Jack." Lucifer takes a step toward Jack, and I put myself between them, angel blade gripped tight in my fist.

"And yours is Lucifer," Jack answers.

"Back the fuck up, Lucifer. Right the fuck now," I glare up at him.

"No. No, no, no. You don't talk to him. And you, don't listen to him," Dean strides over to us.

"Um, don't you think that's his choice?"

"No," Cas and I say at the same time.

"Are you trying to keep me from my son?"

"Well, this is Kelly Kline's son. He's nothing like you."

"Don't say he's nothing like me. I'm the only one who understands him. This power he has? I'm powerful, dangerous, ruthless. In the... best sense though."

"No. Kill him," Dean says.

Lucifer chuckles. "He can't. He's not strong enough." "Dean..." Gabriel says. "You've got the blade!" "Stop it," Jack whispers. "He's the devil, kill him." "Stop it!" Jack unfurls his wings and disappears. "Well great. Does that when he's scared. Way to go, 'Dad'!" "You assholes scared him!! He'll get himself killed by himself," I wrap my arms around myself. "I'll go look for him," Gabriel says. "I'll come with you," I follow him. "Nyssa, I don't think that's a good idea," Cas says. "Like hell I'm letting you out of my sight," Dean says at the same time. "Fuck it all," I punch a nearby tree. "Gabe, bring him back safe. Do you hear me?" "Yeah, of course. I got it." "I don't understand all the hostility. You... need... me. I am a walking weapon. I know this Michael. Heck, I beat him. So how 'bout a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T?" "Hm," Cas says, pulling a pair of angel cuffs out of Dean's backpack. "In case your innate evil overwhelms your newfound team spirit, you won't mind wearing these then, will you? You're not at full power. They should hold you." Lucifer holds his hands out, palms up. "Slap 'em on." "So if you're here, is the rift closed?" Sam asks. "No, it's open. I left Rowena some grace. So you have... I'm thinkin'... thirty-one hours, give or take?" "We've only got thirty-one hours to search the entire Apocalypse World for Jack, seriously? I'm not leaving without him, Dean, I refuse to leave him here with Lucifer alone. If we don't find him, I'm staying here and you'll have to open the rift again." "We'll find him, babe, don't worry." Sam pulls out his phone and sets a timer for thirty-one hours. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry about all this," Sam says. "Are you good?" "I'm alive. Yeah." "Well, then, you got nothing to apologize for," Dean pulls his brother into his arms. "I thought I'd lost you, man. What are we gonna do about Lucifer?" "I'll handle him. I will, Dean. Let me handle him." "Sam, I-" "Okay," Dean says. Cas and Lucifer walk past Mary, and the devil calls out to her. "Hey, mama. Miss me?" Mary punches Lucifer in the face. "That's a yes?" "Let's go!" "Damn, Mary! That was amazing." "Nice shot, Mom," Dean says. "Yeah. No kidding. Hey, um, we really should go look for Jack and get back home before it's too late." "I, uh... boys, um... about that..." Mary sighs. "I'm not going back." "I'm sorry. What?" Dean says. "I fought beside these people. I respect them. I respect their cause. You can't expect me to just abandon them." "No, Mom, that's not- you heard what Lucifer said. We have thirty-one hours-" "I- Sam..." Mary interrupts her younger son. "Dean... I know what you went through to come find me. But these people are being slaughtered. They need me here." "No, we need you, Mom. We do." A few hundred yards away, I faintly hear Lucifer talking to Cas, so I head over in their direction. "Come on, Cas, old sport." "I am not your sport, and I will not broker a relationship between you and your-" Just then, Jack appears behind them, and I break into a jog. pushing past Cas with an apology and throwing my arms around his neck. "Speak of the Not Devil," Lucifer says. "Baby, I was so worried about you, are you okay?" "Son." "It's Jack." I place myself between Lucifer and Jack, hand in my pocket around the angel blade. "Baby, you don't have to do this." "Jack, talking with Lucifer, its- it's not a good idea." "I'm not gonna talk. I'm gonna listen." "He's gonna listen," Lucifer whispers. "Jack..." "Wow. I have been waiting for this moment for so long, I almost don't know what to say. This... this dad thing is sort of new to me. So, um... do- do you have any questions that you wanna ask? Don't let my status as a legend hold you back. Now just... fire away." "Why does everyone hate you?" Jack asks, and I laugh. I slip my hand into his. "Huh. Wow, he just got right to the- right to the point. That's good. That's good. Good question. Um... so, you've, uh, probably hear the stories. Right? Anything ugly happens, any evil befalls the world, it's my fault. Fake news." "And that's not entirely tr-" Cas begins. "Well, I mean, yes, I have done things that I am not entirely proud of. I have lead the occasional soul to ruin. This is true. But, Jack, it's because humans are so messed up. They're- they're so willing to be led." "Not all of us, Lucifer." Jack puts himself a little in front of me. "My mother was human." "Awesome lady. Incorruptible. Not like that. You know, great kisser. And, uh, lost my virginity to her." "Really, Lucifer?!" Cas shakes his head as I speak up. "No? Too soon? I mean, the point is... humans are not perfect. They are hardwired to fall. And when they do, they need a fall guy." "That's a vast oversimplification," Cas says. "Okay, true or false, Cas- um, for almost, like, ever, I've been locked away in a cage?" "Yes," Cas replies. "True! It's true. So how did I do all this evil for all these centuries, I wonder?" "Who locked you up?" "My dad, cause I told the truth. See, he loved humans so much, he couldn't see their flaws. And I told him about it, and he got mad. He got- He felt like I was... personally dumping on his masterpiece, and so he kicked me out. No time out, no 'go in the corner,' you know, anything like that. Just.. gone, banished. And yes, as Cas says, I have done some bad things. I had my reasons, and I just want the opportunity to do better. Doesn't everybody? Don't you?" "Jack is one of the best men I've ever met. He had a great role model, three of them actually. Cas and Dean are the best fathers he could ever hope for, and Sam loves him to death. And I- I love him, so, so much." I sit down and Jack sits next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. Before continuing to speak, Lucifer sits down on the other side of me after I glare at him when he tries to sit next to Jack. "So, I want you to think about this. Your grandfather is God. Think about that- of all the powerful families in history... forget the Tudors, Trumps, Jackson Five. We're numero uno." "What's he like? God?" Before Lucifer can answer, Dean's voice calls out, and we see him walk toward us, Sam behind him. "Hey! Hey! I told you no talking! And I told you no listening." "Baby don't worry, I've got this handled." "Dean, he's in chains." "His mouth isn't. Shoulda gagged him." "No, I need to know about my powers, my family." My heart squeezes painfully at that. He doesn't see me as his family? "Jack, we are your family. We've been protecting you," Cas says. "We've been honoring your mother's wishes. We're your family." "Jack, you have no idea who Lucifer really is," Sam continues. "And I never will unless I talk to him." "Jack..." "Dean! He's my father." Mary tells us we should head to the rebel base camp soon, so she leads the way with Dean and Sam. Jack and I are behind them with Lucifer, and some of the rebels are behind us. "We should reach base camp in a couple of hours," she says. "Sam, go back there and see what Helter Skelter's sayin' to the damn kid." "Take it easy on Jack. He's been fighting a war. He's trying so hard to prove himself, but... he's lost people, friends. He'll take a minute to get through it." "I was just telling my dad that now that he's here, we have enough power to kill Michael." "Jack, that's not really the plan," Sam answers. "Wait, what?!" "But, this is our chance." "Dean, like it or not, Lucifer is Jack's father. He's going to take an interest in him." "So what, we're just supposed to just let Lucifer drag him over to the dark side?" "There's no way that could ever happen and you know it," I call out. "Jack isn't going to the dark side. He'll see Lucifer's true nature. And he'll see it through his own eyes, not yours." "Hey, find him?" Dean calls out as his boyfriend walks back toward us. "No. Gabriel went ahead to scout, but he should be back by now." Just then the archangel bursts through the trees, running toward us. "Angels!" Just as I started to think we were gonna die, the angels burst into dust, and Lucifer's cuffs melt. "Yeah, about the cuffs. I knew they wouldn't hold me in this world. Long story short, I didn't want your impotence to get awkward, so I just went along. You're welcome. Welcome. Right? Don't... thank me at once. See? Team player." We walk back to the rebels base camp, which is Apocalypse World Bobby's auto salvage yard. "Creeps me out, you know?" Sam says. "Yeah, I know what you mean, it's weird," I answer. "Yeah, but it's no Sioux Falls," Dean says. "Why should it look like Sioux Falls?" Bobby asks. "Uh, just our, uh, our Bobby back in our world, he, um..." "He liked to freeze his ass off every winter? Yeah, well, this Bobby's gonna pass on that. Anyhow, it's good to see you boys again. I knew you couldn't stay away." "Yeah. You know where we can find Charlie? Or Ketch?" "Oh, they ain't back yet. They got a tip on an angel kill squad lookin' to execute some, uh, resistance. They went to head 'em off at the pass." "You let Charlie go with Ketch?" "She let Ketch come with her. It's her operation." "Bobby, we're gonna have to hit the road soon. We're running out of time." "Now about that. Mary said you wanna take a bunch of our people back to this 'Other Earth?'" "Yeah. Yeah, that's the idea," Dean takes a sip of his coffee. "Well, no offense, but that may be the dumbest friggin' idea in a landfill of dumb ideas." Just then, I notice my boyfriend walking with his father, so I walk over to them, slipping my hand into Jack's. Lucifer is explaining Jack's angelic family tree to him, and he's listening attentively. "So there's Michael, your other uncle. Sort of a studly type. You know, warrior guy." "I met Michael here. He tortured me." "Same. We owe him one, right? High five. Right here. Yeah. That's your uncle Gabe," Lucifer points over at him. "We sort of met." "Let's go say hi. So... thing about Gabe- class clown." "And you're an assclown," Gabe replies. I snicker softly. "Ha! You hear that? He's such a cut-up. I mean, I can't... yeah, uh, I guess your time with Asmodeus didn't do you any favors, did it, bud?" "Well, my time with you was worse. You recall-" "I recall, uh, nothing," Lucifer interrupts. "I don't recall anything at all. Happy endings." All good, happy ending. Uh, meet Gabriel, your uncle." "Hello," Jack waves. "Hello." "So I was just shaking up the old family tree for, uh, young Jack here. You know, talking about the good old days. How tough Pop was. Right, G? I mean, we- we butted heads a lot, you know. But, uh... you know, I think- I think, in hindsight, I should have given him some slack cause, he's, uh... you know, being a dad is tough." "Like you would fucking know anything about that," I cut in. "Okay, you think dad was a 'bad guy,' and you were a victim? You were not a victim. That was just your excuse." "My excuse for what?" "For it all, Lucifer," Gabe says, walking away. "For it all." I walk back to Dean and Sam, who are talking to some of the rebels with Mary. "So let me get this straight. You want us to follow you through a magic door that's gonna blast us the hell outta here and into some kind of fairy tale world where everything's pretty?" "Okay, that- that's not exactly what I- what I was t-trying to say, but..." Sam says. "Andy, look, I get that you don't know my sons, but you do know me. That world does exist. Hear them out." "No one here is runnin' out on our buddies, runnin' out on the fight." "Nobody's saying 'run out'. Guys, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're losing. Okay? You're outmanned. You're outgunned." "My brother and I... back home, we're sitting on the biggest collection of lore and- and weapons in our world," Sam interrupts. "Now, something in there, it- it might be enough to even the odds." "So, we find that, and we come back here with a plan, a plan to beat Michael and his armies. And then you win." Dean finishes. "Exactly. You may not think you know us, but you do. We've been where you are. Hell, we are you." "We'll talk to our people, take a vote." "That's all we ask you," Dean says. As the men walk away, Bobby walks up. "Just got news about Charlie and Ketch. Goin' after the execution squad went sideways. They're the ones who got ambushed." "Where did they hear about this execution?" Dean, Sam, and Cas decide to stage a rescue, and won't let me come along so I don't get hurt. I end up wandering around the salvage yard alone, and I overhear a conversation between Lucifer and Gabriel. "This is stupid." "Dean said to stay behind. Any angels show up, we gotta defend this place." Lucifer sighs, and Gabe turns to him. "It is really killing you you're not out there impressing your kid, huh? Lucifer, do you really see a version here where he sticks by you?" "I think the kid is pretty blown away by his old man, so... yeah. I do." "He's a kid. He likes shiny objects and magic tricks. But he's not like you. I can see it in his eyes. His mother's bloodline, the Winchester's influence..." "Ugh. He's not gonna want that. He'll see who... what you are." "I've changed." "Dude, it's me. I've known you since the stars were made. You can't change. You're incapable of empathy or love. You live to be worshipped or feared. Or both." "Okay. I-I see that you've- you've drunk the Kool-Aid. Fine." "Oh, is this the part where you tell me that, uh, Dad made up all those so-called lies about you? Got it." "Yeah! Yeah, Pop locked me up, okay?" "Don't you get it? Humans were innocent and beautiful. But you... you couldn't stand that the old man loved them more than he loved you. So you tempted them and you corrupted them just to prove how flawed they were." "You better be careful, man." "Dad saw that your evil was like the first few cells of cancer... that it would spread like the disease unless He cut it out. That is why he locked you up, to stop the cancer. But it was too late then. And guess what? It's too late for you now." Not long after that, Dean, Cas, and Sam came back with Charlie and Ketch. I run over into Dean and Cas' arms, holding on to them tightly as Bobby comes over to talk to them. "Bobby," Dean says. "Good work. Got a win. Don't get many these days. Real proud of you boys. And, got some news. We took a vote, see who was idjit enough to go off to this 'Other Earth' with you." "Yeah? Any takers?" "Everyone. Me included. Whatever reason, I got a good feeling about you two." "All right, Dean, that's great. How in the hell we gonna do this? I mean we only have a few hours left..." "Yeah. No. I know. I-I have no..." Dean trails off as he sees a bus in the distance. "Bobby. Tell me about that bus." So that's how Dean ended up fixing a junker bus. Lucifer gets behind the wheel, turning the key. The engine stalls and then turns over. Just then Gabriel walks up behind Dean. "You're gonna let Lucifer drive?" "Yeah, that way we know what he's doing, and Cas can keep an eye on him. We're running out of time." "Hey, guys, we're down to one hour, fifty-seven minutes," Sam says. I notice Jack walking away from base camp, and I run after him, calling his name. "Jack, hey, wait for me." "Nyssa, go back to the bus, okay? I can't let you come with me." "What are you talking about, where are you going?" Just then Sam comes jogging up. "Hey. Where you headed?" "Before I go, there's something I have to do, something I promised myself I'd do. Kill Michael." "I'm sorry, you going to what?! Jack, no, it's too dangerous. He already captured and tortured you once. I can't lose you again." "Jack, you- you can't- look, we have to... we have to get these people to the rift. We'll- we'll seal Michael up and leave him here." "No. Look, I've seen what he's done, the people he's killed. He deserves to be punished." "Yeah, I got this," Lucifer, who had walked up while we were talking, spoke up. "See, I think what, what Sam is trying to say in his own... super simplistic and silly way, is maybe you should give this a-a rethink. I mean, I know I've been encouraging you to take Michael out, but it ain't easy. I tried it. And if he catches you, then we're all gonna have to waste a lot of time trying to rescue you, and... that puts pretty much everyone in danger. Look, I know you feel like you're doing the right thing, but sometimes, doing the right thing can go wrong." "My father makes a valid point." Good boy. You wanna come? Let's do this. Kids. I mean, you just gotta- you gotta know how to talk to 'em. You know what I mean?" We walk away and Jack and I climb into the back of an ATV with Dean and Sam, while Gabe and Lucifer board the bus with Bobby, Mary, and the rest of the rebels. We head out and drive toward the rift, reaching it without incident about 45 minutes later. But then we realize there's a problem: the rift is closing, it's just a thin line compared to what it was when we came. "It's closing," Sam says, turning back to the bus to yell for Bobby. "We're running out of time, come on!" Then the rift grows bigger and brighter, and we all stare at it in shock for a moment. "Oh, hell yeah!" Dean says. "How is that possible?" "Lucifer! Let's go! Hey, come on. Cas, Ketch, show 'em how it's done," Dean turns to our boyfriend. "Mom, Bobby. Charlie, you're with them," Sam adds. "See you on the other side, bitches," Charlie says before stepping through. Jack and I step through right after them, and I can still faintly hear what's happening on the other side. "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold up," Sam tells someone. "What? I-I wanna be with my son," Lucifer replies. "We need you and Gabriel here in case anything goes wrong. Wasn't that the whole point of you being on the team?" A few more of the rebels step through the rift, then Cas appears and walks over to me and Jack, hugging us quickly. "Rowena." "About bloody time! Koth Munto Nuntox!" A group of rebels come through and then I hear a loud boom from the other side. My blood runs cold and I take a step towards the rift, but Cas puts a hand on my shoulder. So I cling to his hand, holding Jack's tight in my other. What the hell is going on over there? I wait anxiously for Dean and Sam to step through. Then I hear a sound that makes my blood boil: Gabriel's voice. "Gentlemen. Lu. You don't really wanna try this again, do ya?" "Um... yeah," Lucifer replies, then I hear the sound of fighting. "Can it be? Gabriel?" Michael says softly. "Go. I can buy us some time." Sam's boyfriend says. "Gabriel, don't," he replies. "All I did on Earth was run. I'm not running anymore. Go!" I hear Michael and Gabriel fighting, and I wish I could be over there to see who's winning. But a few moments later I get my answer when I hear Gabe screaming in pain. I squeeze my eyes shut and a tear slips down my cheek when I hear Dean shout. "Gabe! No!" "Go. Go!" Sam says, voice tight with tears. A moment later I hear Lucifer's voice. "Sam, what are you doing man? I'm hurt, please." "How did you think this was gonna end?" Sam answers, jumping through a moment later. "No. No!" Michael screams just as the rift closes. Later we're celebrating after the brothers, Cas and I find beer and alcohol, bringing it into the living room. Soon, the room is filled with the sound of a bunch of different conversations. I follow Sam over to Rowena after pouring myself a glass of whiskey. "It kept closing. I couldn't keep it open another five seconds," the witch says. "Well, you did it, Rowena. You got us all here. We owe you one." "Don't think I won't collect." "Gabe- he'd been on the run for so long... he sacrificed himself," Dean says. "He's the reason Sam and me got out. We owe him everything." "What about Lucifer?" Cas asks. "Sam handled it." Suddenly Bobby's voice rings out, and all conversation stops. "All right, listen up. We made it. Don't know much about this place, but it's a place without Michael, so that's a turn for the better. I don't want none of you goin' soft on me because we are gonna get ourselves ready and go back home and set our people free." "He's been here for five minutes. Look who's taking over the joint," Dean mutters softly. "While we're celebrating, let's not forget our brothers and sisters who didn't make it. They will never be forgotten, and we will do right by them. And now a toast to our new brothers- Sam and Dean Winchester. Thanks, boys. Welcome to the family." I notice Jack sitting over by himself, so I wander over and sit next to him. We sit in silence while the celebration goes on, and after a while, I take his hand and lead him to his room. We get ready for bed and lie down, me cuddled against his side with his arm around me. The next morning I wake up before him, so I slip out of bed carefully so I don't wake him. I get my coffee and go out to the living room. I see Sam had made a bulletin board with a bunch of magazine clips and photos and is in the middle of explaining our world to the rebels from Apocalypse World. I stand next to Mary and Bobby to listen, even though I know all this already cause I lived it. "The icecaps are melting. People marching. A little bit of, uh, craziness in the movie world. Businessman billionaire mogul turned president, embroiled in yet another controversy. And that..." he sighs heavily. "Is pretty much the world- uh, our world- right now." "Let me get this right- the ice caps are melting, a movie where a girl goes all the way with a fish... wins Best Picture, and that damn fool idjit from 'The Apprentice' is president." "Yeah." "And you call where we come 'Apocalypse World?'" "Good point," Sam replies as I burst out laughing. Then his cell phone rings. "Sorry. Oh. Excuse me. Dean." "Hey, Sam. Got something." "All right. I'm on my way," Sam and I drive to meet up with Dean, Cas, and Jack. There's a little shack with an attached dock next to a river. "All right, gang's all here," Dean says. "How many are inside?" "I can hear three. Wait, maybe- maybe four," Cas replies. "They're talking about whether Kylie Jenner would make a good mother. The consensus is no." "Yeah, well, that's why I'm a Khloe man. All right, we're talking werewolves, which means..." Dean pulls his gun from the small of his back, pulling out the magazine and point it at Jack. "Silver bullets," the boy replies. "That's right. So... you know the play. Let's do it to it." We walk toward the shack, and we see a werewolf wearing a jean jacket step out. He pulls out a cigarette, puts it between his lips, and tries to strike a match. He turns his back toward us until the creak of a board alerts him that we're here. But when he turns around again, it's too late. Cas sinks his angel blade into the man's stomach as Dean kicks open the door to the shack. Jack uses his powers to stop the three weres inside from coming at Dean, Sam, and me while we fire at them until they're all dead. His eyes glow the gorgeous golden color they always are when he uses his powers. When we're done, we all head back to the bunker. Dean and Sam grab beers from the fridge and walk into the living room. "Kid did great," Dean says. "Yeah, no kidding," Sam replies. "I mean, he keeps this up, and..." "And what?" "I don't know. Hey, you remember... remember when you asked if we could stop it? All the evil in the world? If we could... really change things? Well, maybe with Jack, we can." "Maybe you're right. But then would we do?" "Mm. Yeah. This," Dean raises his beer. "A whole lot of this. But on a beach somewhere, you know? Can you imagine? You, me, Cas, toes in the sand, couple of them little umbrella drinks. Matching Hawaiian shirts, obviously. Some hula girls," I raise my eyebrows as I take a sip of my whiskey, and he chuckles. "I'm kidding, obviously. Just one hula girl, for you." "You talking about retiring? You?" "If I knew the world was safe? Hell, yeah. And you know why? Cause we freaking earned it, man." "I'll drink to that." "Yeah." As I walk toward the living room with Dean, we pass by Jack's room, and I hear him crying out. It sounds like he's having a nightmare, so Dean opens his door, and we walk into his room. I sit gently behind him, ready to hold him when he wakes up. "Jack? Hey," Dean shakes his shoulder and he bolts upright. "Hey, woah, woah, woah, woah. Easy. You're just having a bad dream. Jack exhales sharply, wrapping his arms around me and laying his head on my chest. I kiss the top of his head and stroked his hair softly, rocking him gently back and forth. "Sorry." "It's okay. You don't have to apologize. I have 'em, too. All the time." "You do?" "Sure." "You, um... what do you see?" "Well, depends. Mostly... mostly people I couldn't save." "Me, too. Over there, in the other world, I said I'd protect those people. But... I saw so many of them die. And... I tried to save them. I... I tried, but... I wasn't strong enough." "Baby... it's okay, it wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault, you hear me?" "Jack..." Dean sets down his beer and sits on the end of Jack's bed. "It's not about being strong. I mean... look, I don't know what you saw over there and I don't know what you went through. I know it was bad. But I also know that you came out on the other side because you are strong. But even when we're strong, man, things are gonna happen. We're gonna make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. Right? But we can get better. Every day, we can get better. So whatever you're dealing with, you know, whatever... whatever comes at us, we'll figure out a way to deal with it, together. You're family, kid, and we look after our own." Jack nods, and I rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me just as Sam comes running, phone in hand. "Dean!" "What's wrong?" Sam turns and runs out of the bunker without answering, the rest of us hot on his heels as he runs into the woods. We come up short and slow down when we see Mary and Bobby a few thousand feet away, standing next to what looks like a body. I keep my hand in Jack's the entire time as we walk toward them. I can tell he's still shaken up by his nightmare, and I want him to know I'm here for him. We stop when we see a body that we all recognize: Maggie is lying there, looking like she was attacked by someone human. "I-I... I said I'd protect her, and, Sam..." Jack starts, but Sam interrupts. "Stop, Jack," he says, and I squeeze the boy's hand. "This isn't your fault." "What happened to her?" Dean asks. "I don't know," Mary replies. "Doesn't look supernatural." "Looks like some son of a bitch beat on her until... " Bobby begins. "Who would do something like this?" Cas interrupts. We head back to the bunker and the brothers gather all the rebels in the living room and begin to interrogate them. He starts with someone he's seen with Maggie, a girl I don't know. "Word is, you're friends with Maggie." "Uh, yeah, since we came over. Me and her, we didn't have anybody else, so we kind of stuck together." "So I'm sure you know she went out last night," Sam says. "Well, she didn't come home." "Um... is Maggie in trouble?" "She's dead," Cas says. "She... no, that's not... we were supposed to be safe here." "We need to know where Maggie went, who she was talking to." "I don't..." the girl sighs. "There was a boy." "What boy?" "Nate. He works at that store out on Route 281," the girl sighs softly. "Maggie, she had a crush. That's why she snuck out last night. She was going to meet him." "All right, well, let's go talk to this boy, Jack," we turn but Jack is gone. "Jack?" We make it to the store to see Jack holding a boy off the floor by his throat. My hand flies to cover a gasp, and I shrink back behind Dean. "Why'd you do it?! Tell me!" "I-I didn't." "Liar!" "Jack! No! Let him go!" "Jack!" Dean pulls out his gun, cocking it. Cas runs up and touches his son's shoulder, but Jack shoves him away. Hot tears stream down my face as I watch my sweet Jack about to quite possibly kill someone right in front of me. "Dean, don't hurt him, please!" He doesn't listen, shooting Jack twice in the back. The nephilim drops the human, spinning around to glare at Dean. "You... you shot me." "To get your attention. You're acting like a psycho!" "Jack," Cas says harshly. "He killed Maggie." "Maggie? Maggie's dead?" "Jack, listen to me. He didn't kill Maggie. Look at him," Sam points at the boy, who's close to a panic attack. "I'm sorry," Jack says softly, walking out. "Jack!" Cas and I try to go after him, but Dean puts out a hand to stop us. "No, hey, just- just let him go." The boy looks at us, eyes wide. "You shot him." "Uh... rubber bullets," Dean answers. "Yeah, a training exercise," Sam continues. "We're FBI. I'm Agent Rowland. This is agent Knowles and Agent Williams. And New Agent Trainee Johnson." Suddenly, the ground and building start rumbling and shaking. Dean points at the boy, nodding at the door. "You need to go! Now!" The boy runs out the door, but we stay inside the store. Just then, a high-pitched ringing fills the air, and we cover our ears. We hear thudding footsteps, and Michael rounds the end of the aisle we're in, heading toward us. "Run!" As we run toward Baby, every window in the store shatters. I almost fall, but Cas scoops me into his arms, and I hide my face against his chest. Dean opens the trunk of the Impala and starts digging through it. "It's not possible!" Cas says. "Yeah, tell him that," Sam replies. "Hey, fellas. Miss me?" Michael stalks toward us. Cas reaches into his coat to grab his angel blade, and Sam grabs his wrist. I grip his coat, whispering. "Please." "No, no, no, no, Cas. Don't!" "No, Cas. Do. Please." Just then Dean throws a camphor of holy oil at Michael's feet, and it circles him in a ring of fire. "Run! Go, go, go, go!" We pile into the Impala and speed away from the store, leaving Michael trapped in the ring of holy fire for now. Sam gets a call that Lucifer is back and he's in the bunker with Jack, so we speed home and I'm out of the car before it's even stopped. "Jack, baby?" I run down the stairs three at a time. "Jack. Jack!" Sam calls. "Yeah, he's not... he's gone," Mary says. "What the hell do you mean, gone? Where did he go?" "How did Michael and Lucifer both get here? How did they open a rift?" Sam asks. Both brothers, Cas, Mary, Bobby and I are all in the living room. Trying to figure out what the hell is happening, and where Lucifer and Jack could have possibly gone. "You know what? It doesn't-" Dean sighs. "We- we've gotta find Jack before Michael does whatever the hell he's gonna do, okay? I-I'll call Jody and everybody else." "You're gonna put out an APB on the Devil?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I am." "I'll check angel radio," Cas says as Dean walks away. Sam, even if we find Lucifer, how we gonna stop him?" "We've got to find them, Sam. Before Lucifer gets in Jack's head. I don't want to lose him again. Maybe Maggie knows where they went." Sam wants to ask Maggie if she has any idea who killed her, anyway, so I ask him to see if she knows. "Maggie? Hey, sorry. You okay?" "I'm alive, so... yes?" "Right. Listen, I-I know this is weird-" Sam says. "So... weird- but, um, before you... died, do you remember anything about the person that killed you?" "Does it matter? Kinda seems like you have bigger, you know, Satan-y problems." "Yeah, but- but we're- we're dealing with those. Mostly. But yes, it does matter. It matters to me." "And it matters to me, Maggie. I know we don't know each other well, but us women have to stick together." "I... I never saw his face, but, uh... I saw his eyes." Just then Dean comes back from making his calls. "All right, Jody's lookin'. So far, nada." "Yeah, angel radio is nothing but static, which is disturbing," Cas asks. "Great. Well, we'll just add that to the list." "So what do we do now?" Mary asks. All of a sudden, there's a loud boom from outside, and the lights flicker. "What's happening?" Maggie asks. "What the hell?" Sam says. "Oh no." "What the hell is that?" Bobby asks. "Mom, Bobby, take Maggie and Nyssa, get them out of here. Go through the garage." "We'll buy you some time," Dean says. "No," Mary says. "Mom!" Dean says. "Please!" "Go." The door to the bunker bursts open and I stop, turning and running back to stand between Dean and Cas. I pull out my angel blade and stand ready to use it. I'm not running away from Michael while Dean, Cas, and Sam stay. Michael levitates down to our level, and the bullets ricochet off of him. He touches down in front of Cas, who pulls out his angel blade to stab the archangel. But Michael backhands him and he flies over the table. I move to stand in front of Dean, putting myself between him and the archangel in front of us. "You really thought you could run from me?" Sam tries to attack Michael but Michael punches him and he goes down with a grunt. Dean darts around me before I can stop him grabs an angel blade from the bag on the table and attempts to stab the archangel but he knocks it from the older Winchester's hand and punches him. Dean falls to his knees and the archangel punches him again, then grabs him around the throat. "Yeah, how did you-" Dean says in a strained voice. "Get here? Easy. I made a deal," Michael says, squeezing Dean's throat. "And now, this world is mine. I can save it, purge it of sin." "Oh, yeah, cause that really worked on your rock." Even with his life in imminent danger, Dean is still the same cocky man he always is. "I"m not perfect. Yes, I made mistakes. But second time's the charm. And you..." Michael lifts my boyfriend off his knees by his throat. "Dean Winchester, will be the first life that I take in this world, first soul I save. Some would consider that an honor." "Well, as Shakespeare once said, eat me, dickbag," Dean replies. I hear his bones crunch, and I don't know if they're from his neck or wrist. "Jack, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you. Michael is killing Dean, please!!" I whisper eyes scrunched tight, and face turned away from the sight before me. "Jack. Jack. Jack, I don't know where you are, and I don't even know if you can hear this prayer, but we need you. We need you." I hear Sam whisper behind me. I crouch next to him and check him over for injuries, still listening to Michael even though I don't want to. "Could have done this quick, but I wanted to enjoy it, that moment when the soul leaves the body... it's beautiful." "Leave him alone, Michael, please!! Take me instead, leave them alone!!" "Nyssa, no!!" Cas says. Suddenly a burst of power knocks Michael forcefully away from Dean. I look over and my heart soars when I see Jack standing there, eyes glowing with his power and hand raised. I run over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, and he wraps his free arm around me. "Jack," Sam whispers. "I heard your prayer," Jack replies. I hear a flutter of wings behind Jack and me, and Lucifer appears in the bunker. "Yeah, it's me," he chuckles. "Yay! Uh, we done, buddy? Buddy?" Jack kisses the top of my head before stepping slowly toward Michael, hand raised and eyes glowing. "You hurt my friends," he says. "You hurt my girlfriend! You hurt my family!" Michael groans and blood runs from his ears and the corners of his eyes. "Lucifer! We had a deal!" "Okay, game over. Hey, buddy, let's, uh, let's uh... split, okay?" "What does he mean?" "I-I-I don't know. I didn't- I didn't hear." "They had a deal," Dean says as he stands. I run over and wrap my arms around him, trembling lightly. "Lucifer gets you, and Michael gets everything else. He's gonna nuke our world, Jack, just like he did his." "Is that true?" Jack asks his father. "No! It's not," Lucifer lies. "Is that why you wanted us to leave?" "Leave?" Sam and I say. "He said- he said we'd go to the stars. " "What, and you're just gonna- leave the rest of us here to burn?" Cas asks his son. "You were just gonna leave me, without even saying goodbye?" I turn a tear-stained face to Jack. "Okay. Hold on a second. Let's slow down, cause I... I'm not currently the bad guy here." "Yeah, tell that to Maggie," Sam growls. "What about Maggie?" "Maggie saw the eyes of the person who killed her- the glowing, red eyes." "You're gonna- you're gonna believe this guy? Come on, man! Sam's a hater! He would say anything to get you on his side." "Tell me the truth!" Jack raises his hand and his eyes grow gold. Lucifer's eyes glow gold and he speaks in monotone, as if against his will. "I saw her when I was scouting out the bunker. She saw me and she screamed, and then... So I crushed her skull with my bare hands. And it was warm and wet, and I liked it." Jack's eyes return to their normal color, and he looks at his father with a look of betrayal. As much as I hate Lucifer and don't want them to have a relationship, it broke my heart to see that look on his face. "You're not my father. You're a monster." "Come on, man!" Lucifer lets out a scream of rage, making the boys and I cover our ears. "Okay. I tried with you. I really tried with you." "Everything you told me was a lie." "Because I told you what you wanted to hear, man! So what?! I killed the girl! Big deal! She's a- she's a human! She doesn't matter!" "So am I!" "Yeah? And that's your problem. You're too much like your mother," Lucifer says quietly. "Jack..." Cas says. "Baby, careful," I say at the same time. "Stay back," he says as we both step toward him. "I'll handle him." "Will you? Oh, buddy. We could've been something, you and me. We could've remade the universe. It would have been great. We could've been better gods than Dad. And I really wanted that, pal. I wanted that. But now, if I can't have it with you, I... I don't need ya. I just need your power," Lucifer says. An angel blade slips from his sleeve, and before I can react, he slices Jack's throat. "JACK!! NO!! No, no, no, no!!" I scream hoarsely. "Jack!" Dean shouts. "No!" Cas echoes. I watch in horror as Lucifer inhales Jack's grace, and his eyes glow with power. "Jack," Sam breathes. Sam and Cas step forward at the same time, and Sam touches Jack's shoulder just as the pair disappear. The power knocks Cas back and he lands on the floor with a grunt. I stand there in shock with hot tears of fear running down my face. I don't know where they went, I don't even know if Jack is okay. And the thought that he's not, that I won't even get to say goodbye, terrifies me. You'd think I'd be used to losing people by now but it never gets any easier. "Jack!!" I scream, voice full of terror. "Sammy!" Dean yells, wrapping an arm around me as my knees buckle. "What just happened?" "Cas, where did they go? Where did he take Jack?!" "I don't know," he breathes. "The Devil won," Michael sighs. "That's what happened." "How do we stop him?" Cas growls. "You don't. After consuming the nephilim's grace, Lucifer's juiced up. He's super-charged. He'll kill the boy, your brother. Hell, he could end the whole universe if he put his mind to it," Michael says. "And you thought I was bad." "No. No, you beat him. I saw you." "When he was weaker, and I was stronger," Michael struggles to stand upright. "Believe me, I'd love to rip my brother apart. But now, in this banged up meatsuit... not happening. This is the end... of everything." "No. What if... what if you had your sword?" Dean asks. "Dean, no," Cas says softly. "Over my dead body," I growl. "I am your sword. Your perfect vessel," Dean completely ignores us. "With me, you'd be stronger than you've ever been." "Oh, I know what you are," Michael replies. "If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?" "Dean-" "Can we?!" "We'd have a chance." "Dean, you can't." "Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack. Cas, I don't have a choice!" Dean turns back to Michael. "If we do this, it's a onetime deal. I'm in charge. You're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel. Understand?" Michael agrees and gets ready to possess Dean, but I stop them before he can. "Wait, Dean. You're right. Lucifer has Jack. I don't know where they are, or if Jack's okay. I don't know what Lucifer is gonna do to him. I let you do this, you take me with you. Deal?" "Nyssa..." "Do we have a deal?!" Michael agrees, and Dean nods, seeing that I'm not going to back down. So Michael possesses my boyfriend and we teleport to where Lucifer, Jack, and Sam are: a church god-knows-where. I see Jack standing over by Sam and Lucifer, an angel blade gripped in his hands. He has blood on his face from being punched in the face. It sounds like we interrupted something, and Jack catches my eye as he speaks. The words knock the breath from my lungs, and they freeze the blood in my veins. "I love you," he breathes. "I love all of you." "Jack, don't! Don't!" Sam looks over at Dean. "Dean?" "Hiya, Sammy." "You let my brother in," Lucifer squares off with Dean. "Well, turns out, he and I have something in common. We both wanna gut your ass," Dean replies. As the men run at each other, I run over to Jack. I take the angel blade from his hand, and let it drop to the floor before wrapping my arms around him gently. Seeing Jack about to most likely sacrifice himself for us left me trembling with a combination of fear and adrenaline. Lucifer tries to attack Dean- or, Michael- he gets knocked back, crashing into a pew and reducing it to firewood. Dean stalks toward him, swinging his angel blade trying to cut him with it. The Devil knocks the angel blade from his hand and punches him in the face before flinging him across the church. The older Winchester lands with a grunt and pushes himself to his feet. The men run and leap at each other, ending up fighting in midair. It looks like Dean is winning, but then Lucifer gets a hold of his shirt and punches him repeatedly in the face as he speaks to him. "Well... good try, Dean. I'll give you that, buddy. I'm not just powerful now. I am in power. And I don't need a blade to end you, pal." "Dean!" Sam shouts. Dean looks down at his brother as the younger Winchester picks up the angel blade from where I dropped it. He tosses it in the air and Dean catches it, stabbing Lucifer in the side. The Devil loses his grip on my boyfriend and he screams in pain and rage as flames erupt from his eyes and mouth. Then he stops screaming and the flames go out as his body drops to the floor, laying there with the burned-out imprint of his wings charred into the floor. "Is he..." Jack trails off. "He... he's dead," Sam answers. "Holy crap," Dean breathes. "You did it." "No. No, we did it. We did it," Dean says, then he groans in pain. "Dean? Dean!" "We had a deal!" "Michael." "Thanks for the suit," the archangel says before he flies away.


End file.
